A Poisoned Chalice
A Poisoned Chalice is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-fifth case of Stonemoor and the one-hundred and fourth overall. It is featured as the third case set in Crimson Canyon. Plot After the team learned that executioner Vance Michaels was on the run from the Bullet Python, the team soon learned from Chief Flanagan that prison warden Samantha Wainwright had been found dead. Spencer and the player then hurried to the local Dingeroo's Saloon where they found the poisoned body of the prison warden, which Alexandre ascertained that Samantha died from hemlock poisoning. They then suspected saloon bartender Keith Summers, Dustin's close friend and the saloon's owner, Eugene Price and local singer Greg James in the murder. Shortly after, they were informed by Valerie that the victim frequented a natural spring in the Canyon. They then investigated the natural spring where they found clues to suspect Daniel Hartmann's wife Rosalie Hartmann and saloon waitress Tamara Blaine before they discovered that the victim was in an affair with Eugene. Shortly after, they were informed by Valentina that Greg James had broken into the natural springs and started singing that the victim deserved to die. After they stopped Greg from trespassing on the crime scene, the team found out that Tamara was Samantha's estranged daughter and that Samantha had stopped Rosalie from trying to hunt the Python herself. Soon after, the player found enough clues to incriminate the killer to be Greg James. The singer initially denied the accusations against him, however he cracked and confessed to the murder following the fact that Spencer asked Greg about his career and told them that Samantha was going to ruin it by having him thrown into her jail for thieving. He then told the detectives that he had accidentally taken one of Samantha's prized pocket watches after he had sang at the saloon, where Samantha was at the same night. He then explained that he had taken the wrong backpack as the two had similar bags, which led the prison warden to believe that Greg had intended to steal. Desperate to protect his career, he thought about poisoning Samantha after he tried to calm down with some gardening. He then decided to poison Samantha with hemlock and attempted to blame it on the saloon. For the murder, Greg was given 40 years in prison by Judge South. Afterwards, Rosalie came to the station, telling them that she had a lead on Vance. Rosalie then told the player and Spencer that she had received a phone call from Vance about his whereabouts. She then told them that Vance had left a clue about where he was in the saloon. The player and Spencer then headed to the saloon where they found a locked cryptex that had Vance's initials on the side. They then unlocked the cryptex to discover a strange riddle, which they sent to Valerie to analyze. Valerie then revealed that the riddle referred to a farm that belonged to a "fizz". Valerie then revealed that her investigations into farms in the Canyon led her to the avian farm that was owned by a certain Bucky Fizz. Valerie then told the detectives that she had concocted a riddle to send a message back to Vance, but she needed some wax to seal the note. They then got some wax from the saloon with Eugene's permission and sealed the note before telling Rosalie to inform Vance about the message they would leave in his cryptex in the saloon. Meanwhile, Helena told the team that she had a bad feeling about the Bullet Python and that she wanted to investigate further. The player and April then went with Helena to investigate the canyon edge on the weapon expert's suspicions where they found some torn paper. They then restored the torn pieces to find a message to the Bullet Python telling them to kidnap Daniel. They did not see any information about who sent it aside a strange stamp featuring a king chess piece. The detectives then concluded that the king chess piece stamp hinted at some form of kingpin. They then questioned Keith about if he heard anything about some kingpin in the district and the bartender told them that he only heard someone mention a kingpin a few weeks back. Helena then thanked the player for their help with investigating her suspicions. After all the events, Chief Flanagan told the team that they would need to get to the Fizz farm and ensure Vance's safety from the Bullet Python so they could catch the kidnapper and uncover the kingpin behind Daniel's kidnapping. Summary Victim *'Samantha Wainwright' (found dead in a local saloon of poisoning) Murder Weapon *'Hemlock' Killer *'Greg James' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows botany *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect eats beans Appearance *The suspect has a tattoo Profile *The suspect knows botany *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect eats beans Profile *The suspect knows botany *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect eats beans Appearance *The suspect has a tattoo Profile *The suspect knows botany *The suspect eats beans Profile *The suspect knows botany *The suspect drinks whiskey punch *The suspect eats beans Appearance *The suspect has a tattoo Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows botany. *The killer drinks whiskey punch. *The killer eats beans. *The killer has a tattoo. *The killer weighs at least 150 pounds. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dingeroo's Saloon. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Chalkboard; New Suspect: Keith Summers) *Interrogate Keith Summers about the murder that occurred. *Examine Faded Chalkboard. (Result: Drawing of Saloon Owner) *Examine Saloon Owner's Photo. (Result: Eugene Price Identified; New Suspect: Eugene Price) *Interrogate Eugene Price about Samantha's death. (New Crime Scene: Canyon Edge) *Investigate Canyon Edge. (Clues: Broken Glass, Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Contents Unlocked) *Examine Briefcase Contents. (Result: Singer's Poster; New Suspect: Greg James) *Ask Greg James if he made acquittance with the victim. *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Wine Glass) *Analyze Wine Glass. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey punch) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Hemlock; Attribute: The killer knows botany) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Natural Springs. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Faded Journal, Victim's Phone) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Calls from Rosalie; New Suspect: Rosalie Hartmann) *Ask Rosalie about calling the victim. (Attribute: Rosalie knows botany) *Examine Faded Journal. (Result: Notes on Orders; New Suspect: Tamara Blaine) *Interrogate Tamara about the victim's frequent visits. (Attribute: Tamara drinks whiskey punch) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Flower Pot) *Analyze Flower Pot. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beans; New Crime Scene: Saloon Tables) *Investigate Saloon Tables. (Clues: Flower Bouquet, Trash Can) *Examine Flower Bouquet. (Result: White Dusting) *Examine White Dusting. (Result: Chalk) *Ask Eugene about the flowers. (Attribute: Eugene eats beans, drinks whiskey punch and knows botany) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Receipt) *Analyze Receipt. (09:00:00) *Ask Keith about what Samantha owed him. (Attribute: Keith eats beans, drinks whiskey punch and knows botany) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Greg James about singing about the victim deserving to die. (Attribute: Greg drinks whiskey punch, eats beans and knows botany; New Crime Scene: Spring Banks) *Investigate Spring Banks. (Clues: Crossbow, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Picture Frame) *Examine Picture Frame. (Result: Daughter Identified) *Confront Tamara about being Samantha's daughter. (Attribute: Tamara knows botany and eats beans) *Examine Crossbow. (Result: Colorful String) *Analyze Colorful String. (09:00:00) *Confront Rosalie about wanting to hunt down the Bullet Python. (Attribute: Rosalie eats beans) *Investigate Metal Fencing. (Clues: Victim's Jacket, Bottle) *Examine Bottle. (Result: Strange Cream) *Analyze Strange Cream. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a tattoo) *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Shoeprint) *Analyze Shoeprint. (15:00:00; Attibute: The killer weighs at least 150 pounds) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Menace Behind the Mask (3/6). (No stars) The Menace Behind the Mask (3/6) *See what Rosalie has to reveal about Vance's whereabouts. *Investigate Dingeroo's Saloon. (Clue: Locked Cryptex) *Examine Locked Cryptex. (Result: Faded Message) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Vance's Riddle) *Analyze Vance's Riddle. (06:00:00) *Ask Eugene Price if they could borrow some wax candles. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Saloon Tables. (Clue: Half Melted Candle) *Examine Half Melted Candle. (Result: Jar of Wax) *Analyze Jar of Wax. (03:00:00) *Tell Rosalie about the message for Vance. (Reward: Cowboy Lasso) *Talk to Helena about what she wanted to find out. *Investigate Canyon Edge. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Message to Bullet Python) *Ask Keith Summers if he knows anything about a kingpin in the district. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the idiom, meaning an assignment, award or honor which is likely to prove a disadvantage or source of problems to the recipient. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Crimson Canyon